50 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do In The Pokemon World
by Best Wishes1
Summary: Hey, let's have a bit of fun! Here's a collection of fifty short drabbles highlighting the do's and don'ts of the Pokemon game world! Rated T for a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello there! Today, Red will give the disclaimer!**

**Red: ...**

**Me: Oops. Cynthia, would you please be kind enough to do it?**

**Cynthia: Sure! Best Wishes1 does not own Pokemon, neither does he claim to do so!**

**Me: Thanks! Now, without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

**1. I shall not insult the epicness of Cynthia's attire in front of her.**

"Guys! I am here to prove the superiority of Kanto to Sinnoh in every possible way!" shouted Blue at the League get-together. Lance shot Cynthia an apologetic glance. She nodded back, as if to say, _yeah, it's fine_. In the meanwhile, Blue had already begun his fine rhetoric.

"Roark? He's a mining idiot. As for Gardenia, a newbie with a Rattata could beat her with ease. And Crasher Wake? That guy reminds me of a caveman. And..." Lance kind of lost interest in what the idiot was saying. How did the Viridian Leader beat him, again? He could see that the Kanto Leaders were cringing with chagrin as well.

The climax was reached when he started talking about the Elite Four. "Aaron? That wimp trains freaking _bug _types!" He didn't bother insulting Bertha, since she wasn't there. "As for Flint, it's a miracle he doesn't wear inflammable T-shirts filled with potassium from the inside. Lucian probably doesn't even know what I am talking about; he's buried in a book." The fact was, he wasn't. He, along with everyone else, was intently gazing at the figure _behind_ Blue. "And of course! The marvelous Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, is a loser in a black jack-"

Before he could finish, he found Cynthia's foot in his face.

* * *

**2. Implying that Lance's Dragonite is better than Cynthia's Garchomp is ****_not_**** a good idea.**

"Really?" glared Cynthia. Lance glared back. "Yes! Suck you! My Dragonite kicks your Garchomp any day of the week!"

"Let me show you! Garchomp, I choose you!"

"Dragonite, let's do this!"

At least you now know the inspiration of the movie Armageddon….

* * *

**3. Daring Red to speak two words will result in apocalypse. **

_The content of this part has been removed for your own good._

* * *

**4. I will not ask Red if he is mute.**

"Hey, Red! I had a quick question for you! Are you dumb?"

Red stared at Blue, that idiot simply _loved _having his butt kicked.

* * *

**5. I will not question Red's physical power. Actions speak louder than words, after all.**

Red first landed a punch straight to Blue's solar plexus. He gasped and kneeled on the snow of Mt. Silver. Red then kicked the idiot's head. Then a shattering _crack_ indicated that Red's third hit had broken Blue's ribs. Then…

Actually, I shouldn't describe this beating. If I did, then this story's rating would jump to M and above.

* * *

**6. Do not feed Iris's Haxorus black pepper, ever.**

"Iris, why would I?" questioned Wallace, though he was giggling uncontrollably. "You think I would purposely cause mischief?" Iris kept a straight face and said,"I really don't care to knowwho did it. Just that Ever Grande City now lies in ruins."

* * *

**7. Never claim to have been stopped by random dancers in the biggest city of Unova, if you want to keep your reputation.**

"You were stopped by _what _in Castelia City_?_" Alder couldn't prevent himself from laughing.

"Yes," growled Iris. "You too? CAN'T AT LEAST ONE PERSON HAND ME SOME SYMPATHY, FOR ONCE?"

Thus started the tradition of celebrating "World Sympathy Day".

* * *

**8. Cynthia's Garchomp is female. Get over it.**

"Cynthia!" Every champion, bar Red, cried.

"What?" she asked.

"IS IS TRUE THAT YOUR GARCHOMP IS FEMALE?"

Cynthia said nothing, and walked away, muttering "sexists" under her breath.

* * *

**9. Do not start an argument about which Champion theme is best.**

"MY CHAMPION THEME KICKS ALL YOUR BUTTS TOGETHER!" Blue yelled.

"Shut it!" growled Iris. "Mine is the best!"

Lance pumped his fist up and down, and proclaimed, "Everyone knows how awesome _mine _is!"

"Have you listened to mine?" Cynthia chuckled, malevolently.

In the midst of this, Red, who was just sixteen, muttered, "Grow up."

* * *

**10. The PWT is in Unova. Do not grumble.**

"Why isn't the PWT held in Kanto?" Blue grouched.

"Because you're immature," said Alder, snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!** **Just my luck, I am down with fever. Today, my temperature reached 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. So, this chapter is small for now, with just five rules. I'll add some more when I get time or when I get better, whichever is the earlier. Special thanks to Shadow Snivy for her help. Without further ado, let's have the disclaimer!**

**Steven: Can I do the disclaimer, Best?**

**Wallace: Don't disturb the guy! He needs his rest.**

**Steven: Sorry, I'll give it. Best Wishes does ****_not_**** own Pokemon, nor does he claim to do so.**

**Wallace: If he ****_did,_**** we would all be dead.**

* * *

**11. I shall not incite Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert and Nate against each other just for the heck of it.**

****"No, that's not an atomic bomb going off. It's just six guys in caps battling each other."

* * *

**12. Locking up Cynthia and Steven up in a closet is just plain immature.**

****Cynthia was suspicious enough when she arrived at the party. She noticed everyone was giggling, including Red and Lucian. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that those two _never_ giggled.

"Cynthia, we put your awesome new dress in that cupboard over there. Go and take a look!" Lance said brightly. Another strange thing: Lance, being warm and sunny? Granted, he was amiable, but rather serious as a Champion.

"What's this about, Lance?" she asked, but walked up to the cupboard anyway. How bad could it be? She opened the cupboard.

Then things happened so fast, she didn't even realise. The next thing she knew, she was inside the cupboard.

Then she heard it. A faint breathing noise. She understood she wasn't alone.

"Uh, who is that?" she asked. A familiar masculine voice answered," Cynthia! What the _hell _are you doing here?" It was obviously Steven Stone.

"Beats me- oh, holy crap. They locked us together in a closet! Emphasis on _together_!"

Steven fought the urge to reply, 'Thanks, Miss Obvious,' to her.

* * *

**13. I will not overhear what Cynthia and Steven are telling each other, mainly because it's so funny.**

"So," Cynthia suggested,"we are supposed to ask each other questions to get the hell out of this darned place?"

"Oh...kay," Steven stammered. "When did you last go to the toilet?"

* * *

**14. I will not ask Lance if he likes a certain teenage singer.**

****"Hey, Lance! Who's your favourite singer? Is it Jus-" Blue was sharply cut off by the dragon master.

"Go to hell, you insult to masculinity."

* * *

**15. I will not cut off Caitlin's hair.**

One look at Caitlin, and Cynthia burst into a fit of laughter. "What is it, Cyn?"

"Caitlin," Cynthia said, amidst her laughter. "You've looked at yourself recently? Go to the mirror."

Caitlin slowly walked towards the mirror. A moment later, the air was pierced by the loudest shriek ever recorded.

**I stop here for now. You can expect more from me tomorrow!**

**-Besties**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys... Couldn't even say I was on hiatus. No Internet. Short note. Sorry, I can be active only by September. **


End file.
